The Cell Culture Core facility will provide equipment (e.g., workstations, storage facilities and specialized microscopes) and material technical support for all of the projects. For example, it will maintain our collection of totipotent stem cells and houses or large scale cell culture facility for production of recombinant DNA-derived and naturally occurring proteins. The facility will generate large numbers of cells for those projects requiring the isolation of cellular organelles of other cell products (e.g., transcription factors), and provide advice and material assistance in the isolation/purification of the cell products. It will serve as a center for fluorescence (standard, inverted and confocal microscopes are available) and for the generation of both rat and mouse monoclonal antibodies. It will also be a source of native and modified lipoproteins and lipoprotein-deficient sera, FPLC analysis of serum lipoprotein profiles, special media formulations, mediating testing, and facilities for use of potentially pathogenic reagents. The facility will also provide a high sensitivity Kodak Image Station 440 CF and 1-D Image Analysis software for immunoreceptor assays, in which the quantitative of ligand binding to receptors and transporters can be readily measured. All of the individual of the Program employ animal cell culture techniques. In some cases of the cultured cells represent a primary experimental system, while in oth4ers these cells are sources of regents or of intermediates used for the generation of animal models. The goal of the Cell Culture Core is to facilitate research individual projects and to foster collaborative studies by providing specialized facilities and material and technical support to the Program.